Cloudy
by Death Skater
Summary: Walter reminisces a little bit of happiness he shared with Fenimore.


**Authoress Notes** **» **I'm sorry. I'm writing Angel Song and Flickering Flame, those of you who read it, all right?

**Disclaimer** **» **No I don't own Tales of Legendia. I have a copy of it, sure.

**Notes** **» **Sorry if this sounds weird. I know this scene happens, but I never actually saw it, so no reference.

* * *

**» Chapter 1 · Workaholic «**

**» BEGIN «**

The stars signified it was past midnight. It would probably morning, in fact, just… extremely dark. Even so, Walter stood outside, watching the stars. He couldn't sleep. He actually didn't get much sleep as of late.

Not after Fenimore died, anyway.

He had haunting memories of that time; it wasn't too long ago, after all. He could vividly recall coming to help the Merines the Knights of Gadoria arrived to stop her transformation. Shirley didn't move though. They moved to kill her instead, but she was saved.

It was fair trade though; life for life.

Fenimore gave up the rest of her life so Shirley could finish hers.

To know Fenimore gave her life for Shirley… the Merines was upset. Of course she would be upset though; Fenimore was a prisoner and was finally free… but she died before she could really enjoy that freedom to its fullest extent. Furthermore, Walter didn't even has as much of a chance to have a nice, friendly chat with Fenimore, even if Walter wasn't very friendly in general. Fenimore was his friend from childhood. They had so many memories and so much new things in their life they had to go over with someone.

As childhood friends, it was perfect to tell the other.

Walter had plenty of things to tell her.

One of them stood above all though, but then Walter had held back on telling her.

In the midst of all this chaos, with the war that went on and then the protection of the Merines, Walter thought it'd be best to tell her when it was over. That way, she could calmly address what he would tell her instead of mulling it over her mind whilst making a sandwich and accidentally cutting her hand because she was too busy with all the chaos.

It was so Fenimore to do that.

She could be a total klutz sometimes; then again, that's one of the reasons Walter found her irresistibly adorable. Walter sighed and stood up, needlessly brushing a strand of hair from his face, even if it fell right back in place again. He turned away from his house and walked down a pathway until he stood under a tree, where Fenimore's grave.

He could remember why he asked that they'd bury her there.

* * *

"_Walter, you have bags under your eyes."_

"_Don't speak nonsense, Fenimore."_

"_You're the same as always! You're such a workaholic and then you're trying to act all tough like some big guy!"_

"_And you're also the same always. You're constantly nagging me."_

"_Well if you don't have someone nagging you, you'll drop dead on the road!" Walter didn't reply, but looked at her in the eye. Fenimore looked at him back and people passing by could feel the pressuring atmosphere as the two had a stare-down, invisible static buzzing as their eyes waited for the other to back down, but they both stood their ground. A few past by, saying how they were having another lover's quarrel. Fenimore had the nerve to go turn and throw something at them, had it not been for her __war__ with Walter._

"_Fine; what do you want me to do, Fenimore?" Walter asked with an exasperated sigh. As much as he loathed admitting it, he couldn't win against Fenimore; she was too annoying. Fenimore smiled as she motioned him to stand up. Walter stood from the bench he was sitting on. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along the road. Walter raised a barrow, following her as some giggled and pointed._

_She brought him inside her house and seated him at her dining table. There were 3 chairs. He waited, looking at the same scenery constantly. His eyes wandered to the other two chairs, tucked under the plain wood table. Initially, there were two, but then when Fenimore was getting furniture, she eventually purchased a third for someone._

_That was for Walter._

_Being Fenimore's childhood friend, it wasn't unusual to come visit occasionally. Or more like, be forced to visit though. The two chairs were for Fenimore and Thyra, but if Walter visited and they were to eat, someone had to stand._

_Fenimore, being Fenimore, would not stand for that, so she got a third._

_That day, Fenimore served him more food then needed. Walter couldn't even finish all of it, even if Fenimore did her homework and cooked him everything that he loved._

"_How is it, Walter?" Fenimore asked cheerfully. The young Ferines wasn't chef-material, but she could cook enough for an average wife._

"_You're a terrible cook, Fenimore." Walter replied, just for himself, maybe punishment because she dragged him away from his work. Fenimore pouted and lightly hit him on the head, which was painless because it was a playful hit. She should've known better then to ask Walter how food was when she cooked it. Walter always said she was a terrible cook, even back when they were just kids. Fenimore always pouted and hit him, whether she meant it to hurt or not. She'd hit him as punishment. He recalled one time that she said she'd never cook for him again and the next day, she'd bring him a sandwich._

* * *

_Walter sat against a tree. He was just at Fenimore's house, eating, until he finally got to leave, after Fenimore lectured him about being polite, although all the principals she pointed out could be used back at her. He laid there until he'd fallen asleep, from all the stress, even if he just ate. Fenimore came by minutes later, grinning widely, watching Walter's sleeping face. She sat next to him, looking at the sky, before looking back at him._

"_He sleeps like a little kid." The Ferines commented to herself, before she too, fell asleep, beside him. Not like Fenimore really minded, except for the rude awakening when Walter scolded her, saying that girls shouldn't sleep on the ground; it would make them look… like a tomboy or something._

"_You shouldn't sleep on the floor either, Walter."_

"_What I said doesn't apply to me, Fenimore. I'm a guy."_

"_Then why do you look so girly?"_

_And another glaring contest ensued._

* * *

Walter recalled that day and found the tree a fitting place. He turned away, before simply looking back.

"You died honorable, Fenimore. If any, be proud." Walter mumbled coldly. He couldn't weaken in front of her grave. Even if she was dead, he had to keep his cool.

* * *

**» Chapter 1 · Workaholic «**

**» END «**

**Authoress Notes** **» **… Yeah, I love Walter x Fenimore. :) There was actually another part of this one-shot, but I took it out. I might write it as a mini-sequel story or something, or maybe another Walter x Fenimore story, heh.

**Walter and Fenimore** **» **Please review.


End file.
